The 5th
by GalileoBroTmnt
Summary: Fifth Episode: The Mishap It was a normal day for the turtles. Not until one turns into a ghost and another losses his memory. Then Matt suddenly disappears in thin air. That's not the worst of it Donnie somehow ends up captured by the Shredder. It's up to April and Splinter to save them. (Halloween Special)
1. Chapter 1

Galileo Hamato:

Is taller then Donnie by a foot. Wears blue long pants, with a hole in it for his tale.

Has yellow goggles on his head. His eye color on his right is white like blue, and on his left side is light brown.

His weapon is a staff like Donnie expect with a chain linked ball on it.

His 15 duh. He a german shepard.

He is voiced by Ross Lynch. He is the 4th youngest.

His element is water. His season is the wet season. He has a missing tooth on the right side of his mouth.

He run on all fours. He is as smart as Donnie, but is sometimes forgetfull.

* * *

I can't wait until I wite this story.

But for now peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Episode: The Baby

* * *

"Okay let's see what those brain blobs are up to.''Donnie said.

He and the guys were on a roof watching a kraang facility

''What do you see?''Leo asked. He was kneeling down because he was getting bored. They been there at least three hours and nothing was happening.

''You sure this is the place?'' Galileo asked. He was lying down chewing his teddy bear.

''Yup.'' Donnie said. He was now using a telescope to see. ''Now to think of it if I'm not so sure.''

''If you want my opinion I'm starving'' Mikey said. Lying upside down reading a comic book.

''But nobody wanted your opinion.'' Raph said. ''Now did they?'' He was doing push ups.

''Okay guys let's go.'' Leo said standing up.'' I guess we were wrong about this place.''

''Good because I'm getting sick and tired of Mikey.'' Raph said. ''Also that annoying sound your bear makes.''

''Hey!'' Both Mikey and Galileo said in unision.

''Wait!'' ''Look there they are!'' Donnie exclaimed. Pointing at a van pullin up.

He said that a little bit to loud. As the kraang turned around they started firing.

''Nice going Donnie!'' Raph said dodging a bullet.

''Ahh!'' They all said when they were blinded by a flashing light.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Hope you like it peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode:The Baby

* * *

Ahh! They all said. When a flashing light blinded them. The light stayed there for only a short time.

As it ended Mikey said,'' Ugh, my eyes fell wierd.'' He starting rubbing his eyes. Everythig started to clear up.

''I wonder what that was about.'' Leo said. He definitly didn't expect that.

''Um one question guys.'' Galileo said looking down at the street, '' Where did the kraang go!?''

''What!'' Leo exclaimed looking at the now empty street,'' How did they get away so fast?''

''I know its all..'' Before Raphael could finish his sentence Mikey exlaimed, ''A helipcopter!''

''Where?'' Leo asked looking around in the sky for it. He didn't want to let them get away.

''Over there!'' Galileo exclaimed pointing at it. While he was pointing at it, it started to fly away,

''Quick we have to see were it's going!'' He said doing a handstand. Then Leo jumped on Galileo's feet he got ready for Raphael to to hold on his hands.

''Oof'!'' Raphael said when Mikey got on him, ''Mikey you gotta start a diet.''

''Here use my telescope.'' Galileo said as he through up his telescope with his tail.

''Got it.'' Mikey said he started to look for the helicopter, ''Woah this is harder then I spy.''

"Well what do you see?'' Leo huffed it was getting harder to hold the up.

''I see buildings and more buildings.'' Mikey said, ''OOO! The pizza place!''

''Ugh! But do you see the helicopter? I'm getting tired of holding your butt!'' Raphael yelled at Mikey.

''You don't have to yell at me I can't see over the buildings.'' Mikey said still looking.

''Wait what do you mean you can't over the building?'' Galileo asked to himself, ''You should be able to see over the building...What! He said as he realised something.'' Wh...

* * *

**Aha! A cliffhanger huh I bet you didn't expect that huh. Well until then peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode:The Baby

* * *

''Wheres Donnie?'' Galileo asked as he by accidentally jumped. Causing all of the brothers to topple over.

''Ahhh!'' ''Woah! Woah! Woah!'' ''Oh no!'' ''Oof!'' *Yelp*(From Galileo) *Grunts* ''No no no!'' They exclaimed when they fell.

''Get your shell of my tail dude!'' Galileo exclaimed quickly pulling his tail and checking it. "Ugh Leo you need to wash your feet." Raph said clearly disguted. After a few other complaints to eachother the guys got up. As soon as they got up Galileo started sniffing the air for any signs of Donnie. ''Hmm'' He said sounded worried.

"Donnie where are you bro?" Mikey shouted, ''Donnie! Don... ow!'' He didn't get to finish cause Raph smacked him in the head.

''We get heesh stop going around yelling.'' He complained clearly bored, ''Donnnie get your butt here! We're getting tired of waiting for your sorry shell!''

''Wait, over there look! You see it?'' Leo said pointing at a object in an alley behind a trash can, ''Let's go!''

But before they could go a ninja throwing star flew right past Mikey. ''No, why don't you stay awhile.'' FishFace said jumping on the building followed by DogPound and the Foot Clan. ''You guys just made our night.'' Raph said happy he got to punch somebody.

''Oh yah!'' Mikey said getting ready to fight, Booyakasha!'' He then knocked out a katana out of a ninja's hand with his nunchucks kicked him in anothere ninja.

Raph was dodging attacks from FishFace then grabbed a trash can and threw it at him. Then grabbing a ninja's arm and throwing him over him.

Leo blocked an attack from a ninja then flipped his katana hit him in the stomach, and use his free katana to throw away attacking ninja's katanas away to attack.

Galileo used his chain to grab a ninja's arm and threw him away ducking from an attack and kicked him away. He saw DogPound going towards Mikey who was busy beating up a ninja. ''Oh no you don't.'' He growled then bit his tail hard.

''Ah!'' He yelped turning around looking around as Galileo jumped and punched him in the face. Barking he grabbed him threw him off, " Retreat!'' He barked running away.

''Oh yeah we beat their butts so bad their running!'' Mikey said, Hi-three!''

"Guys don't you hear that?'' Galileo asked his ears twitching.

''Yeah the sound of victory.'' Raph said happy.

"You got that right.'' Leo said with a katana on his shoulder smiling.

''Over there.'' Galileo said pushing a trash can aside. To reaveal a baby Donnie!

''What!'' They all said in unision.

''Donnie...can...you...understand...me?'' Mikey asked slowly making random signs with his hands. But Donnie only stared at him.

''Of course he can't dummy.'' Raph said smacking him.

''Oh...okay.'' Mikey said clueless.

''How did this happen Sky?'' Leo asked putting his katana away.

''I suspect the light had done something to do with it.'' Galileo said brushing his tail thoughtfuly.

''Well we should go home and tell Splinter Sky take him with you.'' Leo said turning around to leave.

''What!'' Galileo said, ''How do you hold a baby?'' He said hopelessly pointing at Donnie who started crying.

''I think you hold like this.'' Mikey said holding Don by his foot.

''No! Are you nuts! All the blood will go to his head!'' Galileo yelled at him.

''Ooops hehe.'' Mikey said putting him down.

''You hold him like this idiot.'' Raph said holding by the hand now.

''Yeah if you want to dislocate his arm.'' Galileo said rolling his eyes, ''You hold him like this.'' putting Donnie gently in his mouth like a dog would do to a puppy.

''Ahh!'' They all said in unision.

''Why would you do that!?'' Leo asked pointing at him.

''I don't know.'' Galileo said getting defensive.

''Ugh your hold him like this.'' Leo said stuffing Donnie under his arm like a package, ''Let's go.''

* * *

**Okay done! See you later peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode:The Baby

* * *

" Man I wonder what Splinter will think.'' Mikey thought out loud walking home.

''Well we have to find out.'' Leo said still holding Donnie. He looked at Galileo he hasn't talked at all since they got here, ''Someting wrong Sky?''

''Hm? Oh nothing it just that how they turned him into a baby.'' Galileo said pointing at Don, Maybe they broke down his...'' Then he started mumbling to himself his tail swishing side to side nervously.

''That would be ten!'' Mikey shouted happily while jumping over Galileo's long swishing, ''Oh yeah I hit twenty-three!''

''Well here we are let's go.'' Raph said about to jump in the water that lead to the lair. But was stopped by Leo.

''Wait, how are we going to bring Donnie with us?'' Leo asked pointing at the water, ''It's not like we can tell him to hold his breath.'' He sarcastically said.

''That's a great idea! Don...'' Mikey couldn't finish of what he was going to say cause Raph put a hand on his mouth.

''We can't.'' Raph said giving Mikey a mocking look like he was looking at like a baby, ''Duh.''

''Sky what do we do?'' Leo questioned Galileo.

''I think we should go the other way.'' Galileo responded to him.

As they were walking in April was watching t.v. sitting on ground. She was watching a soccer game.

''Hey guys how did it go?'' She asked them standing up, ''Aww! He so cute! Who is he?''

''Oh that's are new baby bro Donnie!'' Mikey happily smiling.

When she heard his responce she couldn't believe it, ''What?'' She said thinking that she heard it wrong.

'' Now I know what your thinking but can you hold him? Thanks.'' Leo shoved Donnie into April's arms and went looking for Splinter with the others.

''Okay.'' April said wierded out.

After a few minutes the guys and came from the dojo only Galileo was missing.

''Hey where's Sky?'' April still holding Donnie asked them.

''Oh talking about somthing.'' Leo stated looking back at the dojo.

''Oh who cares.'' Raph grumbled sitting down on the tire swing.

After a few moments Galileo came out with pizza in his hand, ''Who wants pizza?''

''Oh oh! I do I do!'' Mikey shouted jumping up and down swinging his hands.

''Here catch!'' Galileo threw the pizza box at Mikey.

''Oh yeah! A point goes to MichaelAngelo!'' Mikey boasted catching the pizza box and opening it.

''Yeah make sure to leave some for the rest of us!'' April said smiling.

After they were done eating there was suprisingly some pizza left. Suddenly Donnie started to cry.

''Hm must be hungry. Mikey can you help me?'' Galileo asked putting Donnie on a chair, ''We need to feed him any ideas? But first we should get a different seat.'' Then he went to the lab to get it.

''Got it! Hm I got an idea.'' Mikey said getting some pizza.

''Hm let's see I know it's around somewhere.'' Galileo mumbled to himself knocking over a old box into the one of the pools, Ugh Mikey is going to get in trouble for this.'' Throwing it away into Timothy, ''Oops sorry dude I'll clean that off later. Yes finally!'' As he entered the kitchen Donnie wasn't crying anymore.

''I fed him!'' Mikey said like he just saved the world.

''Cool what did you feed him?'' Galileo asked putting Donnie on the other chair. Before Mikey could answer Donnie suddenly threw up on the right side of Galileo's face. He blinked a few times before glaring at Mikey.

''My pi-shake!'' Mikey said proudly making a super hero pose.

''You don't give a baby pizza!'' Galileo yelled throw up dripping from his face.

''Oops sorry. You got somthing on your face.'' Mikey pointing at Galileo's face.

* * *

**Done again! Well goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode:The Baby

* * *

After Galileo wiped the throw up off his face he found some worms, and algae for Don. After that everybody was tired, and Master Splinter said they needed some rest from of what happened that night. So the guys decided to go to sleep. Next morning they woke up and got ready for training. Of course they had to find something for Donnie to play with. So reluctantly Galileo gave him his teddy bear.

''Ow!'' Mikey complained when he hit the floor, after Galileo flipped him over his back while doing Seo Nagi. He hit face first as well. He then got up, and sat next to April, Galileo sat next to Leo. Master Splinter came out now and they all bowed respectively to him.

''You have improved April you've done well. As for the five of you've done well also.'' Master Splinter said walking back and forth in front of them, ''You may go'' Then leaving for tea.

''Oh yeah who wants ramen?'' Mikey asked with a box in his hand spinning it around. Everybody raised their hands.

After that everybody went to do their stuff. Leo went to watch Space Heros. Mikey to was being chased by Raph. Galieo was in the lab cleaning up Tiimothy. April was doing stuff on the computer.

'' We're all going to die in fifteen seconds!*Slap*... '' Channel Action News 2. "Aw.'' Leo complained when Space Heros was interrupted by the news,'' Their have been many break ins in stores like the Jewelry Store in the mall.'' The women continued on Leo started to get interested but what caught his eye was when the woman said, ''Here's a clip of a break in that happened last night...'' After that Leo paused it and yelled for the others, ''Guys look at this.'' He unpaused the t.v., Here's this exclusive video'' It showed the Kraang leaving the mall, ''People have no idea of what this are but guesing it's an alien.'' After that they turned of the t.v. off.

''We gonna check that out right.'' Raph said reading a comic book. Then ducking when Mikey threw a waterballon, ''Missed.''

''How do you people do that?'' Mikey asked not believing of what just happened his mouth hanging open. Donnie giggled clapping is hands, ''Aw even Donnie as a baby is laughing. We totally need the old one back.''

''Agreed, if we follow the Kraang to their new hideout we'll be able to find out the cure.'' Galileo rocking Donnie up and down said, ''First off their probably do it at the mall again.''

''Good idea Sky.'' Leo complimented him getting up, '' Let's go guys. Do you think we should bring him?'' Leo asked pointing at Donnie, ''Yeah let's just bring him.'' After that they got ready.

''Alright the mall should be this way.'' Galileo said sniffing the air he was holding Donnie in his tail, ''I can smell it literally.'' So then Galileo led the way just to see the Kraang leaving the mall in van with a sparkling jewlel. Then they left as the guys were following them they could hear policemen in the distance. Suddenly the van stopped at an old factory.

''Does Kraang have what is known as a diamond?''

Affirmative Kraang, Kraang is ready to get the plan ready that is known as the plan to turn the creatures known as humans in infants Kraang.''

''Kraang must get the laser ready Kraang.''

''Guys we have to stop them. On my count 1,2,3! Leo ordered jumping to attack. When they landed the Kraang started firing at them. Leo dogded a bullet then jumped and sliced the Kraang droid. He then went to another jumped on top of it and sliced it with another one coming.

Raph threw his sai at a Kraang droid's head jumped on it, and took it out. After that he stabbed another Kraang droid He said,'' Oh yeah this is going well!''

Mikey climbed back on a building, and jumped yelling " Booyakasha!'' landing on Kraang droids and started punching them.

Galieo jumped and a droid and grabbed it's head with his jaws, and pulled it off then he jumped off of it and kicked it. All while having Donnie wrapped in his tail, ''Alright I think the laser is in the factory.'' He said while jumping.

''Got it let's go!'' Leo commanded running towards the factory. As the guys entered the factory there was huge contraption on the ceiling with the stolen jewels on it. ''Okay Sky find a way to reverse whatever happened to Donnie, and how to get the jewels down.''

''Woah so many diamonds there so beautifull!'' Mikey exclaimed looking at th diomonds with awe. Just then the Kraang and in and started firing. The guys started fighting them off.

''Aha! The control panel.'' Galileo said taking off the cover of the panel and started working on the wires. Once he started he let Donnie go sit down close to him. But once Donnie saw the wires he started crawling over to them, " What Donnie come back here.'' Galileo said trying not to upset him. Then trying to reach Donnie the control panel was to small for Galileo that he could only fit some of his head in, '' Oh no.'' Galileo said when his snout caught some of the wires and messed them up. The guys were done with the droids but noticed the machine started shaking and firing around randomly ''Ahh!'' They all said dodging the laser.

''Sky I will come over there and slap you!'' Raph yelled at Galileo while dogding the laser.

''Just a sec!'' Galileo responded still trying to get Don but was getting impatient " Donnie get over here!'' He yelled at Donnie. When he yelled Don started crying ''Oh I'm sorry dude. Let's hope it's water proof.'' Galileo said hoping the wires were water proof. They weren't once Don's tear hit it, it started to show smoke,'' ''Oh come on the Kraang make a underwater base but don't this water proof!'' But it actually worked, and the machine started lowering but was firing. As soon as it fired it hit Donnie who crawled out. He fainted that was when the guys heard police men coming.

''Come on guys we got what we needed.'' Leo said getting ready to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode: Team Up

* * *

''Mikey get back here!'' Donnie yelled at Mikey chasing him. Donnie, was chasing him because he was getting annoying constantly reminding him of being a baby. As he finally caught up with him, and tackled him to the ground.

''Okay I'll stop this time sheesh.'' Mikey rubbing his head said. After Donnie helped him up they were going on a patrol. As they were jumping on their second roof they heard an alarm. They saw was Foot soldiers running off with machine parts.

''Let's bust some heads!'' Raph exclaimed getting his sais ready, ''Their about to getting away!''

''What maybe we should follow them.'' Leo suggested putting a hand in front of Raph.

''Well I'm going!'' Raph responded jumping down to the street. Donnie,Mikey, and Galileo followed him Leo sighed and followed them. As they got there the Foot started to run without even fighting,'' Where're you going I just wanna kick your butt! Oh man! I didn't even get to punch one.'' Raph complained frowning.

''I wonder where they're going any ideas?'' Donnie asked looking at Galileo. Galileo only shooked his head in response. So after that they climbed back up on the building. As they kept searching for them nothing happened.

''Face it Leo nothing is happening. Shouldn't we go it's almost near dawn.'' Galileo complained getting bored. After that all the guys agreed. Leo eventually gave up looking for any trouble happening. They went back to the Liar, and did their own things. Raph feeding Spike, Mikey playing on his T-Pod, and Leo training, Galileo and Don watching a show to pass time," Today we have a pie face jerk here right now folks.'' A spokesman said. After that they both got bored, and agreed to do some training with Leo.

''Hey guys I'm going to bed.'' April yawned walking away.

''Good idea night guys.'' Don said looking a bit tired any ways. After that Mikey fell asleep, and Galileo had to drag him to his room. Trying to not bump Mikey in the wall he managed to get in bed. Galileo went to his bed, and fell asleep.

''Noo!'' Mikey screamed waking up everybody up expect Master Splinter he was meditating.

''What is wrong my son?'' Splinter questioned Mikey who had his hands on his head now.

''The pizza guy's motocycle was jacked up!'' Mikey exclaimed pointing at the t.v. as a news reporter was interviewing the pizza guy, Now he'll never get to deliever pizza again!'' Mikey grabbed April by her shoulders, and started shaking her much to Don's displeasure.

''Mikey your over reacting calm down. He'll probaly get a new one.'' Leo reasoned with Mikey pointing at the t.v., ''See he's tslking about it right now.''

''I'll probaly won't be delievering pizza's for a while.'' The pizza guy said sadly shaking his head.

Mikey just fainted right there landing on Galileo's tail.

''Ow! Ow! Ow!'' Galileo yelped pulling his tail up.

''Some example Leo way to mess eveyrthing.'' Raph said discouragingly looking down at Mikey, ''I'll wake him up.'' With that he grabbed Mikey, and flipped him over his shoulder causing him to wake up.

''Hey I think we should invesigate it. I'm mean why would somebody vandalize a guy's motorcycle?'' Galieo commented thoughtfully.

''Good idea what do you think Leo?'' Donnie asked Leo.

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't updated yesterday I was busy. Also I'm sorry this chapter was short. I have a relative coming over.**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode: Team Up

* * *

''Actually I don't know.'' Leo said not buying it,'' I mean maybe his motorcycle just got vandalised.''

''Seriously dude that's like one of the worst convincing idea ever.'' Galileo said folding his arms, '' The Foot got their own motorcycles, and the Purple Dragons don't need them. It's just sad.''

'' How about no.'' Leo said the looking at the guys,'' Fine we'll go.'' He finnaly said in defeat.

''Yes! We'll get whoever did this to the pizza guy's motorcycle!'' Mikey exclaimed happily jumping up and down. Raph just rolled his eyes picking up a comic book, and reading it. Leo went to get new batteries for the remote, '' Wait when do we go?''

''At night shell for brains.'' Don insulted Mikey eating some pizza. Mikey sat down and started eating.

''Nothing here Mikey see.'' Galieo said pointing at the pizza place Mikey wanted to check again.

''Let's go to the other one.'' Mikey insisted pointing at the direction to the other pizza place," Please Please Please!'' He begged getting on his knees, and making puppy eyes.

''Noo!'' They all exclaimed in unision.

''But..'' Before Mikey could continue a motorcycle started, and all the guys turned around to see the Foot driving away.

''Come on guys for Justice!'' Leo exclaimed getting complaints, groans and head shakes from his brothers.

''You get to be kidding me!''

''That's just sad.''

''It's worse then last time!''

''It hurts.''

''Well it actually can't hurt you physically hurt you''

''Oh thanks a lot! do you want to go or not?'' Leo inquired pointedly, ''Hmm?''

''Yeah totally!'' Mikey yelled alerting the Foot as one of the ninjas threw a neon emerald at them, and started to run. As the emerald flew through the air Galileo jumped, and caught it with his jaws. His eyes widen in surprise as he caught it, it started glowing. As the guys were about to follow the Foot Galileo suddenly flew into them, and they crashed into a water tower.

''Oh shut up! People are trying to watch t.v.!'' A man yelled from his apartment hearing the crash.

''Ow!'' Mikey yelled in pain as he ran into the water tower.

''You can say that again.'' Raph complained..

* * *

**Sorry it's a short chapter I was planning on making it bigger. But my girlfriend and I are going on a date tonight. Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode:Team Up

* * *

''You can say that again.'' Raph complained using the water towers leg as a support,'' Thanks a lot Sky.''

''Dudes what was that?'' Mikey ask rubbing his head, '' Man that hurt.''

'' Oh you think?'' Don sarcastically replied, '' Being blasted into a water tower would hurt. Who would've guessed?''

''Yeah I know right.'' Mikey responded oblivious of Don's sarcastic tone. Standing up he could still see some neon smoke slowly clearing up, ''Woah guys look!'' Mikey called for his brothers pointing at the smoke. But they turned around and saw nothing.

''What is it Mikey?'' Leo ask tiredly wanting to go to the Lair.

''Didn't you see it?'' Mikey desperately ask wanting to know if it wasn't just his imagination,'' I'm not crazy.'' He received a '' Yeah you are.'' from Raph.

''Nobody said you're crazy Mikey. But I don't see anything. Did you guys see anything?'' Leo questioned the guys turning around.

''No not one thing.'' Don replied crossing his arms.

''The only thing I could see was Sky's butt on my face.'' Raph received a punch on the arm from Galileo.

''But.. I saw this green smoke over there. Really I did!'' Mikey insisted trying to convinced them.

''Great now you really gone crazy.'' Raph insulted Mikey, " Let's just go.''

''I think he's delusional.'' Don said to Galileo.

''You got that right.'' Galileo agreed to Don's words.

''I think it's time to go home guys.'' Leo yawned a little bit saying that. Once the guys were home April questioned of what happened.

''Then we crashed into a water tower.'' Galileo answerd April's questions chewing his teddy bear. Next to him Don was sitting on the tire swing above the pool just staring at April as she was askng another question.

''You guys okay?'' April asked looking a little concerned.

''Yeah sure.'' Don replied still staring at her.

'' Are you okay Donnie?'' April asked Donnie noticing his strange behavior.

Apparently catching Donnie by surprise he fell off the tire swing making a splash, '' Never better hehe.'' Don answered nervously squeezing the water out of his bandanna,'' Man that was a horrible impression!'' Don said under his breath. Scooting next to Galileo he sat down knowing he would understand.

''Okay.'' April said leaving to find Mikey to ask him questions.

''Dude what was that?'' Galileo ask Donnie as soon April was out of hearing.

''I don't know she startled me .'' Don stammered.

''Well one thing is for sure.'' Galileo replied.

''What?''

''Love is blind.'' Galileo said laughing after a couple of seconds Don caught on and joined him laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode: Team Up

* * *

As Donnie and Galileo were laughing their joy was soon ended as Mikey came and exclaimed,'' Guys look at this!'' Pointing towards the dojo. As they entered the dojo Mikey pointed to the vent ''See it?'' There was a green glowing coming from it.

''So?'' Donnie inquired Mikey groaned.

''Your the smart one don't you get it?'' Mikey sighed rolling his eyes.

''No.''

''Wow seriously dude it's the same smoke I saw before.'' Mikey said getting ready to leave.

''Let's go.'' Leo said ready to leave as well followed by Raph.

''Oh we're really leaving okay then I guess we're go then'' Galileo said getting his weapon, ''There it is!'' He exclaimed pointing at a dying light from a warehouse window.

''Alright guys on my signal... Go!'' Leo commanded jumping and crashing through the glass,'' Freeze!'' What they saw suprised all of them.

''Spencer Meckerdan?'' Galileo asked tilting his head looking at him in suprise.

''No! It's Baxter Stockman! I thought you all got my name right last time.'' Baxter said holding a remote.

''Well it's been a long time.'' Leo said eyeing the crystals on the walls suspiciously.

''So what's up Doc?'' Mikey joked laughing a little getting out his nunchuks.

''I'm not a doctor!'' Baxter said shaking his fist a little.

''Mikey shut up!'' Raph said smacking him in the head, "Let's just get him!'' He yelled at Leo.

''Fine.'' Leo sighed getting out his katanas.

''Get them my Mousers!'' Baxter commanded using a walkie talkie as a ninja came out of shadows.

''Oh yeah!'' Raph exclaimed smashing a Mouser.

''Yeah totally!'' Mikey said while jumping on a Mouser.

''Ow! Jerk!'' Galileo yelped in pain as a Mouser bit on his tail. Then swinging his tail to the right as more Mousers came running towards him.

''Um guys what those?!'' Donnie yelled as the crystals on the walls started glowing.

''Oh no.'' Galileo said turning as neon energy shot towards them.

''Hmm must be sort new side show practice.'' A man said riding his bicycle past the warehouse his phone started ringing,''Hello? Hey I think there's going to be a new side show coming up. What! We left our son at home alone!? (Get it?)

''Ahh!'' Mikey exclaimed in pain as the neon energy shot him. As soon as it hit him he collapsed along with the others.

''Can't.. Move.'' Galileo said through clenched teeth as energy shot at his face.

''Me...Neither.'' Raph said struggling to get up,'' Ooff!''

''What's..happening..Donnie?'' Leo asked using his katanas as support but couldn't get up.

''I..Don't..Know!'' Donnie yelled obviously stressed out.

''You like it? I modified the crystals energy to...


	11. Chapter 11

Episode:Team Up

* * *

''To reject mutants! Ha ha! As the energy keeps pushing you down to the ground you can barley move! Now you can do nothing!'' Baxter excaimed laughing,'' Now nobody will mess up my name ever again.'' As DogPound and FishFace came through the door.

''You've caught them that's a suprise. Call Master Shredder tell him that we got them.'' DogPound ordered to a ninja,'' I'll finish them of myself.'' DogPound started to go towards the guys but was stopped by FishFace.

''No! I'll finish them off! I've been waiting for a long time for this.'' FishFace threatened DogPound stepping towards the glowing energy but was shocked as soon as he put a leg near it.

''Ha Ha! Stand back and see how it's done.'' DogPound boasted and walked towards the energy but to have the same results,'' What!? Why is this happening speak!'' DogPound grabbed Baxter by his shirt and growled.

''It rejects any kind of mutants! Please don't hurt me.'' Baxter sqeaked out terrified pointing towards the energy,'' See. It's happening to the turtles right now.''

"I can see that! Do you take me as a fool?!'' DogPound barked at Baxter growling he was about to threatend Baxter again but he heard a voice in the alley,'' Your lucky fool.'' Dropping Baxter on the floor he ordered,'' Come on let's take care of it.'' Walking through the door he was followed by FishFace and ninjas.

''Leo what do we do?'' Galileo asked trying to use his tail as a support.

''I don't know don't!'' Leo shouted in response now on his knees still using his katana as a support.

''Hey I know I can use my kusarigama chain to hit the crystals!'' Mikey exclaimed looking at the distance between them and the crystals. Seeing the distance from them and the crystals he said,'' Scratch that never mind.''

''Oh no! What are we going to do?'' Don yelled to get a small slap from Raph,''Hey!''

Please don't tell me your going to start acting like Mikey.'' Raph complained rolling his eyes.

''What do you supposed we do then? Hmm?'' Galileo mocked Raph failing to stand up. As he said this his ears started to twitch,'' You guys hear that right?''

''No, But now to think of it it's a long time since DogPound and FishFace went out there. I wonder what's keeping them.'' Don said turning around towards the door. But he was suprised to hear a huge explosion as soon as that happened a katana flew through the window cutting the power for the crystals. They were finally free!

''Yes! Where's Spencer Meckdan?'' Raph excalimed eagerly looking fo Baxter.

''It's Baxter Stockman!'' Baxter yelled giving in his hiding place.

''You! Get back here!'' Raph yelled chasing him angrily,'' Oh no you don't!'' As Baxter started to go through a window.

''Come on! We have to retreat!'' DogPound barked grabbing Baxter and running.

''You may have won this time with your little friend! But I promise you won't be so lucky.'' FishFace yelled to them as he ran away.

''You know I wonder what they were talking about huh?'' Galileo inquired looking at the alley.

''Let's check it out then.'' Leo commanded looking in the direction of the alley. As they went through the door nothing was there expect an eclipse scythe stuck in the wall,'' Whoa who's is this.'' Taking it out of the and examining it Leo was suprised to see one.

'' It's definitely not the Foot's none of them had it before. So it must be the thing that drove DogPound and FishFace away!'' Don considered looking at the weapon in Leo's hands.

''Yeah you got it right. Now hand it over.'' A voice threatened them from behind the shadows hiding it,''Now.''

''Um guys..'' Mikey whispered nervously taking out his nunchunks.

''Who are you?'' Leo demmanded getting ready to fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode: Team Up

* * *

''Why should you know?'' The voice snapped back at Leo the voice in a different location. As soon as the voice said that Mikey was attacked. A dark like figure came out of the shadows jumped over Mikey and sweeped his legs making him fall. Don started to run over his bo staff ready as he came close the figure jumped off of Mikey as soon as Donnie swung down his staff hitting Mikey instead.

''Ow! Who's side are you on?!'' Mikey yelled at Donnie getting up rubbing his back while glaring at him.

''Oh I'm sorry did you want me to hit you harder?'' Donnie asked with sarcasm in his voice,'' Watch Out!'' The figure came over took out another scythe behind from behind Galileo and swung it down. Galileo heard him fast enough to responded by blocking the attack while he was doing that he tried to see the figures face. The only thing he could make out was long ears as the figure ducked as Leo came and swung at his head.

''Crap! Where's that other bomb that Tyrone gave me.'' The figure muttered looking around.

''He has a bomb!'' Raph warned the guys over hearing the figure's words.

''Gosh darn it! Great I said that out loud.'' The figure said in frustration while grabbing something in his hands,'' Yes!'' Throwing a smoke bomb down on the ground he jumped from the smoke kicking Leo down. As he did that Leo lost both of his katana the only weapon he had was the scythe. The figure swung down at Leo, Leo rolled out of the way just in time. The figure attacked again,'' Are you with those guys?''

''Do you mean the Foot?'' Donnie said stiking at the figure confused that he would think that they would be with the Foot.

''Yeah.''

''Dude you got that wrong we're the good guys.'' Mikey responded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''Oh. Well then names Matt.'' Matt said stepping out of the smoke.

''Whoa! Dude your a bunny! That's so cool! Can you jump in very high places?'' Mikey inquired exited looking hopeful.

''Yeah I guess so.''

''Cool.''

''So do you want to come to our Lair?'' Leo asked knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave Matt there.

''Sure I guess.'' Matt answered putting away his scythe. The jumped onto the roofs of New York. As they were heading back to the Lair Matt spotted something that interested him. A picture that was on a roof there was a boy who was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a grey shirt. He was putting his arms around another boy and a girl. The other boy was wearing a red and white shirt with light brown pants. The girl was wearing a red sweater with long white pants. They looked pretty happy the boy that was puting his arms around the other two looked 22 and the other boy looked 15 as well was the girl. Matt didn't know why this was interesting but it was so he took it.

''Coming Matt?'' Galileo asked noticing that Matt was behind.

''Yeah coming!'' Matt yelled back shoving the picture into his pocket.

''That pest is here too I must follow them. He got new friends as well they seem a little interesting. To bad they have to die as well.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Episode: Matt's Origin**

* * *

''So where are you from Matt?'' Donnie asked Matt as they were walking to the Lair.

''I'm not so sure you would know of it.'' Matt responded to Donnie's question. After that silence except the dripping sounds of the sewer. As they were walking Galileo felt an ominous feeling.

''Guys don't you have a feeling we're being watched?'' Galileo asked the guys as they were walking,'' I do anyways don't you?'' Leo stopped walking looking in the shadows then started walking again.

'' Shh.'' Leo whispered crouching a little in silence,'' I think your right Sky, follow my lead.'' As Leo was walking silencing the others in confusion. After a while nothing happened just a few rats,'' I thouht I heard something.''

'' Let's just go home, face it nothing is going to happen. We're ninjas not like we wouldn't notice somebody following us.'' Raph said getting bored of walking, and then walking back to check if they missed anything. Leo agreed and they started home again.

* * *

''Oof!'' Leo grunted in pain as he was thrown into a wall. Suddenly a dark figure with glowing red eyes came over him,'' Ahh!'' He screamed as the figure was about to strike. Before the figure striked it suddenly changed to another scene.

''Help!'' Galileo yelled for help before falling into the shadows. With no kind of trace that he was there before. As that happened Donnie disappeared so quick that all you could've done was hear him yell for help. Mikey and Raph were last their weapons out. But that could not of stopped the smoke as it was covering them an evil laugh could be heard.

''No!'' Master Splinter exclaimed waking up from the vision,'' Oh no.'' As he yelled April heard and came over there in panic.

''What's wrong Master Splinter?'' April asked with worry looking at him in suprise. The dark look on his face gave her more than an answer.

''My sons are in danger! I must help them now!'' Spinter said with extreme worry immediately getting ready to leave,'' I need you to stay here April. For what I just visioned is to terrible.''

''I hope the guys will be okay.'' April said to herself as Splinter left quickly,'' I hope all of them will be okay.''

* * *

''Guys I still have that wierd feeling.'' Galileo said walking home nervously. Everybody was on edge because everything looked threatening to them.

''Just don't use it just like Mikey does to his brain. If he has one.'' Raph said insulting Mikey on the way making him mad.

'' What is that supposed to mean? Huh?'' Mikey asked angrily looking at Raph thinking of an insult. He was to hungry to think of one though,'' Leo how long is it going to take to get home?''

''I don't know but I know if you keep thinking of food it's going to take longer.'' Leo answered Mikey's question rolling his eyes in annoyance.


	14. Chapter 14

**Episode: Matt's Origin**

* * *

''So Matt who taught you ninjutsu? Was it your parents?'' Galileo asked Matt starting to get jealous of him thinking that both parents did teach him. Matt seemed to think of the question for a minute.

''Sensei Argon was the one who taught me ninjutsu. He is a lizard as well.'' Matt answered pausing at the lizard part,''Who taught you?''

'' Master Splinter taught us ninjutsu. Hey, is Argon your father?'' Leo asked Matt looking at him curiosly. Matt's face seemed to darken at the question.

'' No, I never got to know my parents. The only thing I remember is my parents grabbing me for some reason.'' Matt said sounding a bit sad,'' Master Argon said that he would never be able to replace my parents.''

'' Oh sorry I asked that.'' Leo said suprised by Matt's answer. He started feeling bad for him. Leo was trained by his father. Matt didn't even know about his parents all he had was just one memory. Leo was about to say somthing else but Donnie was thrown into him,'' Watch it!''

''It's not my fault somthing kicked me!'' Donnie yelled back at him rubbing his backside,'' Who did it anyways?''

''That would be me you fool.'' An ominous voice behind them. Catching them by suprise. It took a sec for the turtles to get out their weapons. Before any of them could do somthing he kicked Donnie in the chest. Causing him to fly into Galileo smashing him in the wall. Leo swung his katana at him missing. As he was doing that the figure jumped into the light while dodging his attack. To reaval a lion who had a jet black cloak on. Which was covering his face and most of his body. The only thing you could see under his cloak was his glowing red eyes. You could tell that he was a lion by his tail and the fact that he roared at them viciously.

'' Reaver, what are you doing here?'' Matt yelled at the lion angrily glaring at him.(Sorry about the name. But if you look it up on wiki you could see the picture of a guy. Also them saying that every story needs a monster) Matt jumped in the air ready to attack him. But before he could kick him, Reaver grabbed his foot. Then slamming him into the ground so hard that he broke his leg in the process.,'' Ah!'' Matt yelped in pain as his leg broke. Leo jumped from behind him bringing down his katana at him. Reaver, grabbed turned around grabbed Leo by his chest then throwing him into Raph. All of that seemed to happened in slow motion.

''Leo, are you okay? Leo, dude get up!'' Raph exclaimed at Leo starting to shake him as he didn't get a response,'' Hey Reaver! Get over here!'' Raph jumped on Reaver's back and started punching him as Reaver couldn't get him off. Mikey, Donnie, and Galileo saw their chance and joined Raph. Mikey used his to nunchuks to grab his legs making him unbalanced. Galileo used his chain to grab Reaver's tail making him unbalanced as well. Donnie hit Reaver in the stomach with his bo staff making him fall to his knees. Matt tried to stand on his leg, and started to limp over to Leo.

'' Dude wake up.'' Matt said looking at Leo as he lay there unconscious. As he was doing this Leo started to get up. As Leo was opening his eyes he started to see the others fighting Reaver as they were quickly losing. Reaver grabbed Galileo and threw him into the darkness.

* * *

''Help!''

Splinter heard Galileo's cry for help as he was searching for his sons,'' My son I'm coming!'' He yelled running towards the direction he heard Galileo.

* * *

'' Hey Reaver come over here for once!'' Matt yelled at Reaver hoping to by the turtles some time. Knowing that Reaver would come after him because of his broken leg. Reaver grabbed Matt by the his waist and threw a punch at him. Matt caught his fist and started pushing his fist away as hard as he could. But Reaver was stronger than Matt so he had an advantage.

''NO!'' Splinter yelled kicking Reaver in the side making him fly into a wall. Splinter then checked Leo worried of what Reaver did to him'' My son what happned?''


	15. Chapter 15

**Episode : Matt's Origin**

* * *

'' So Matt tell me what is your story?'' Splinter questioned Matt stroking his beard. They got back to the Lair after Reaver escaped by a smoke bomb. Everybody had some sort of injury exept Splinter. Matt's leg was broken from when Reaver smashed him on the ground. The others had cuts, bruises, and other things. Mikey had a broken wrist. Raph a black eye from getting thrown off by Reaver face first. Galileo got a bloody nose from being smashed into the wall by Donnie.

'' Okay so it started when Master Argon found me...(Remember Master Argon is a lizard)

* * *

Master Argon was meditating on a rock in the middle of a peacful river.(Just imagine him as a lizard version of 2003 Master Splinter but taller. This was before Reaver turned evil) Argon got up to get tea that he set up in a large tree. He jumped up in the tree started to drink his tea peacefully. He was about to leave when he heard somthing coming from the river. As he approached the river what he saw shocked him. A child somehow had gotten on the rock that was in the middle of the river without getting wet at all,'' Child what is your name?'' Argon asked the child as he put the tea away.

'' Matt.'' The child responded testing the water with his jumped onto the rock joining Matt.

'' May I help you off this rock Matt?'' Argon offered a hand towards Matt, Matt took Argon's hand, and Argon jumped back on land.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter. I didn't have enough time today. Hey at leat I updated today.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Episode : Matt's Origin**

* * *

'' Tell me Matt how did you get on that rock?'' Argon asked Matt as they got on land.

'' From the sky.'' Matt answered pointing at the sky above the rock. Argon looked in the direction where Matt pointed. He didn't see how that could happen.

'' How did you come from the sky?'' Argon questioned Matt looking around for any possibilities for what he meant. Matt said the same answer about coming from the sky. Argon still didn't understand but decided not to ask again.(I don't care if it is a double negative) '' Where are your parents?''

'' They are gone.'' Matt said looking up to the sky,'' They are up there I think.'' Argon could tell that there was no one else to take care of him. So Argon made a very important decision

'' Then I will be your caretaker until we find your parents.'' Argon decided picking up his tea he left on the ground,'' Follow me little one.'' He then started walking to his home with Matt following him behind.

* * *

''Then Reaver became evil, and then he started a war. When Reaver started the war Master Argon decided to teach me ninjitsu.'' Matt said finishing his story. The turtles attention were on Matt except Mikey's. He was thinking of pizza which made his stomach growl.

'' Wait how did you get here then?'' Donnie asked curiously looking at Matt. Mikey's stomach growled again making him groan.

'' Hey maybe he came from space!'' Mikey suggested sitting up excitedly,'' Are you from space?'' That question made everybody roll their eyes.

'' Of course he's not that would be ridiculous.'' Galileo said to Mikey getting annoyed of his stomach growling,'' Hey any of you guys hungry?''

''Yes! Finally somebody noticed!'' Mikey exclaimed happy that he finally got to eat something.

'' Matt how long have you fought Reaver?'' Splinter asked Matt looking at him with curious eyes. Matt seemed to think of the question. It took a little while for him to answer.

'' I think it has been 10 years.'' Matt said making all the turtles gasp in surprise. All of them just couldn't believe it. Leo began to think that could happen between them and Shredder.

'' Whoa that's a long time.'' Mikey said disbelieving of what he said,'' How long is that anyways?'' Before anybody could answer him April walked in with pizza in her hand.

'' Did I miss something?'' April asked seeing Matt for the first time,'' Who are you?''

'' April this is Matt. Matt this is April.'' Donnie said walking over to April. Matt limped over to April and was about to shake hands with her.

'' Hey nice to meet you, April.'' Matt said offering an outstretched hand to her. As April's and Matt's hands touched each other their hands started to burn. April let go of his hand as fast as she could. Matt checked his hand as smoke was coming from it.

'' April are you okay?'' Donnie asked checking April's hand as it was cooling off.

'' I'm fine Donnie.'' April said to Donnie as he let go of her hand,'' Who wants pizza?''

'' Oh! I do! I do!'' Mikey yelled jumping up and down excitedly. He was happy that he got to eat.

'' I just noticed something Sky.'' Donnie said to Galileo as the rest went to the kitchen.

''What?'' Galileo asked Donnie rubbing his sore nose,'' Oh man that hurt.''

'' I got to hold April's hand!'' Donnie said smiling very happy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Episode : She's Mine!**

* * *

'' Please Master Splinter may I go with them? It's just for one night.'' April begged to Splinter to go with the turtles when they go out to patrol. But Splinter wasn't budging a bit.

'' No, it's to dangerous for you to go up to the surface at night.'' Splinter said walking towards the dojo. April followed him pestering to let her go. Splinter sighed and sat down to meditate,'' You may go but you must promise me that you'll be careful.''

'' I promise I'll be careful. I can't wait to tell the guys.'' April said running out of the dojo. Leaving Spliner alone in the dojo.

'' Finally some peace and quiet.'' Splinter said and he started to meditate. April dashed into the kitchen as Mikey was eating the rest pizza. He was supposed to save some for the others. So he spit out the pizza he was eating back into the box.

'' Hey April do you want some pizza?'' Mikey asked putting the pizza box in front of April's face. April looked disgusted by the way the half eaten pizza looked.

'' No thanks Mikey. I just wanted to tell you I get to go with you when you go out for patrol. Hey where are the others?'' April asked Mikey pushing away the pizza box in his hand.

'' Sweet! It's going to be awesome to be with you tonight. Okay so Leo is watching Space Heros. Donnie is in his lab doing sciency stuff. Raph is beating up the dummy. Sky is in his room you probably would want to knock. I think Matt is on the tire swing taking a nap.'' Mikey said re-eating the pizza he spit out. April left and started towards the lab. April opened the doors to the lab and didin't see anybody except Timothy. April walked in and started looking at the various tools.

'' Oh hey April I was looking for you.'' Donnie said walking from behind April startling her,'' Sorry I didn't mean scare you.'' April told Donnie of what she told Mikey,'' This is going to be awsome! I mean I can't wait.'' Donnie said trying to look cool leaning on the table. Instead he missed making him fall down. As he fell it shook the table making MetalHead's head fall off the table and landing on Donnie,'' Ow.''

'' Donnie are you okay?'' April asked Donnie leaning down towards him.

'' No, I'm fine really I am.'' Donnie persisted lifting MetalHead's head off of him. After April was sure he was okay she left looking for the others. It didn't really take that long for her. So she told the same thing she told to Mikey and Donnie.

'' Cool.'' Leo said glued to the screen as he watched Space Heros. Raph rolled his eyes as he said that.

'' Oh yeah I can't wait.'' Raph said punching the dummy once more,'' Hey did you tell Donnie cause if you did... you know what never mind.'' Raph said thinking of what Donnie's reaction was. April walked over to matt as he was reading a book on trains.

'' Wow some of these trains are so low tech. Even Ace could make somrthing better than that and all he does is destroy every thing. Oh hey April.'' Matt greeted April as he closed the book. April once again told him of what she told the others,'' Cool maybe you could show me around when we're doing it.''

''Yeah maybe I could.'' April said walking towards the bedrooms. She stopped at Galileo room. When she was walking in his room she had know idea of what she was going to see.


	18. Chapter 18

**Episode : She's Mine!**

* * *

As April opened the door to Galileo's room. A water ballon hit her face that was somehow full of algae,'' Ahh!'' April screamed as the ballon exploded onto her face. April's scream alerted the others making them run to Galileo's room.

'' Oh sorry April it was for Mikey.'' Galileo said coming out from his hiding place,'' You should've knocked though.'' The others arrived Donnie helped April get up.

'' Yeah I definitely should've knocked.'' April said wiping some algae off of her face. Raph and Mikey were snickering under their breathes. Galileo and Matt heard them and Galileo growled at them. Matt elbowed Mikey as he laughed again this time out loud.

'' I told her to knock but she didn't listen.'' Mikey whispered to Matt and Raph. Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey.

'' April are you okay?'' Donnie asked April wiping off some more algae. April slipped on some algae and grabbed onto to Donnie hands. Donnie blushed a little as April fell and grabbed his hand.

* * *

**Sorry this was short. It's also the second time. Kind of wierd. I'll make a longer one tomorrow. I'm not going to make any promises**** though.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Episode: She's Mine!**

* * *

April left to the bathroom to clean the algae off. As soon as she was gone Donnie and Galileo laughed and hi - fived eachother. The others were confused.

'' I don't get it are we supposed to laugh to?'' Mikey asked scratching his head in confusion. Raph shook his head in response,'' Oh okay then what do we do?'' Raph groaned in annoyance.

'' Okay so this was on my Master Plan. Every thing that happened is right here. Except Matt of course. Don't you see it?'' Donnie said getting out his Master Plan and what was scary was that every picture was almost completely accurate.

'' I can't believe you actually got this whole thing out.'' Leo said looking at Donnie's Master Plan. He started tracing the other events on the Master Plan. The others started looking at it to.

'' Wow I can't believe you thought that April would be trained by Master Splinter to be a kunoichi.'' Mikey said looking at the Master Plan. He saw one that made him laugh before he could finish Donnie snatched it up and put it away,'' Aw, I didn't get to finish it.''

After that everybody went to do thier own things until night. Unknown to them of what was going to happen at night.

* * *

'' Finally, there's my school Matt. It's not one of my favorites that's for sure.'' April said to Matt pointing to her school as they were jumping the rooftops. Everybody looked to where she pointed,'' That's it.'' April directed everybody to all kinds of places.

It was a night like this that everybody enjoyed. When nobdy else was out except them. Where they could roam freely without worrying of being seen. Even the Foot or the Kraang weren't there tonight. Donnie enjoyed the night the most in the group. The reason why was because April couldn't jump over the long distances of most of the buildings so Donnie had to carry her. The others volunteered but April picked Donnie. Donnie almost leaped for joy when she picked him.

Their night was about to change though at the very moment Matt's sensitive ears heard something in an alley. Matt went to check it out. As Matt jumped into the alley something grabbed him. Matt couldn't yell for help cause a hand was put over his mouth. The owner of the hand was none other than Reaver.

Matt glared at Reaver and slipped out of his hand,'' What do you want Reaver?'' Matt asked getting in a defensive position. Matt noticed smoke coming out of Reaver's mouth. Matt was going to yell for help.

'' There's is no use to yell for help. They won't hear you.'' Reaver growled getting closer to Matt. He snarled viciously and jumped on Matt. He opened his mouth some smoke was coming from it. Matt's eyes widened in suprise as fire came from Reaver's mouth.

'' Okay just trust me on this guys.'' April said climbing up on a water tower. She got ready to jump onto the next building. Everybody was on edge afraid that she would fall.

'' You sure you want to do this?'' Donnie asked again looking up at April,'' What happens if you fall? What happens if we couldn't catch you in time?'' Donnie was the most nervous one there. Donnie listed out possibilities of what could happen if April jumps.

April ignored Donnie and jumped anyways. It felt great for a second. She felt like she was free from all responsibilities in the world. She felt like that for about 2 seconds until she fell,'' Ahhh!'' She screamed as she started falling.

'' April!'' Donnie yelled jumping to catch her. But he wasn't quick enough and he missed.

'' Ahhhh!'' April screamed as she was a few meters from the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

**Episode: She's Mine!**

* * *

April was about to hit the ground when something suddenly caught her. It carried her back onto a roof.

It was hard for April to see her savior in the darkness of the night. She assumed it was one of the guys. She was right about that but not the way she thought of. Once they got on the roof April could see better. The moonlight shined behind them showing a teenage boy in front of April.

April felt love struck at the very minute she saw him. She tried to speak but it came out as gibberish. The boy looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

'' Who are you?'' April stammered out looking embarrassed.

'' It's me Matt duh. How many rabbits do you see around here.'' Matt said raising his arms in exasperation.

April was confused about what he said. It was definitely Matt you could tell by his voice. Also the fact that boys don't carry Eclipse Scythes around with them. Another reason was that he was wearing exactly what he was wearing when he was a rabbit. Except he was wearing shoes this time. He clearly didn't know he was a human at the time.

'' Hey stay away from her!'' Donnie yelled jumping on the roof his bo staff ready. The others joined him ready to fight.

Before Don could do something April intervened between them. Stopping everybody in their tracks in surprise.

'' Wait! Guys this is Matt.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Episode : She's Mine!**

* * *

'' What!'' Everybody exclaimed in unison. All of them in surprise.

'' How is that even possible?'' Donnie asked looking at Matt curiously.

'' What do you mean ' how is that possible?' huh?'' Matt asked crossing his arms. He was confused of why everybody was making such a big fuss over this.

'' Here take a look.'' Galileo said giving Matt a mirror. Matt saw his reflection he just didn't expect to see a boy in his place. His reaction couldn't be seen because it cut to another scene.

* * *

'' So that's what happened Sensei.'' Leo explained the whole thing to Splinter.

Splinter nodded and stoked his beard through the whole story. While drinking tea as well.

'' So tell me how did you get turned into a human?'' Splinter asked Matt turning his attention to him.

Even though Splinter didn't say his name. Matt could tell the question was for him.

'' Okay that sound that I heard in the alley was actually Reaver.'' Matt began telling his story.

* * *

'' Woah dude how much hot sauce have you eaten?'' Matt asked as fire came from Reaver's mouth.

Reaver laughed at Matt in a evil way. His eyes glowing Reaver came closer to Matt's face.

'' Oh you like it? I've been practicing just for you.'' Reaver growled ready to strike.

Matt started panicking not knowing what to do. That's when he saw a glowing orb in Reaver's jet black cloak. Matt kicked the orb as hard as he could. The orb exploded glass and smoke. Matt started coughing a little.

'' No! What have you done! It's coming true! '' Reaver roared angrily picking up a trash can and smashing it to the ground,'' I'll be back and when I do you'll be dead!''

'' Ahh!''

Matt heard a scream from the distance and jumped onto a roof. When he saw April falling to her doom he went to save her. Not knowing what happend to him.

* * *

'' What did Reaver mean 'it's coming true!' ?'' Donnie asked rubbing his chin thoughtfuly. Everybody started thinking of that.

'' Maybe he meant some sort of prophecy or something.'' Galileo suggested hopefuly looking at everybody.

'' Possible but unlikely.'' Donnie said not helping anybody. So they all groaned in frustration,'' Or not.''


	22. Chapter 22

**Episode: She's Mine!**

* * *

'' What is his name again?'' Matt asked the guys as they stood ready to fight Dogpound,FishFace, and Baxter and the Foot.

'' It's Baxter Stockman! Seriously this is getting old!'' Baxter yelled at them overhearing their conversation. He started wondering who Matt was.

The turtles were doing their daily routine when they ran into the villians. None of them expected to see eachother at this time of night. Dogpound growled at the sight of them. Galileo growled back at him.

DogPound already met Matt before he got turned into a human. He just didn't recognized him at the moment.

'' Looks like this is going to be easy to defeat you. '' DogPound growled at Matt underestimating him because he was a human. He didn't know that Matt only looked liked a human. Matt could still do things that normal humans can't.

Baxter suddenly got an idea. He silently congratulated himself for being so clever.

'' I need you to get a hair sample from that boy.'' Baxter whispered to DogPound and Fishlegs.

'' I won't take orders from you! Tell me one good reason that I should do that.'' DogPound whispered back to Baxter glaring back at him.

Baxter whispered the answer to DogPound. As he was whispering to Dogpound he started to smile evilly. You couldn't hear what Baxter whispered to DogPound and Fishlegs but you could tell that something was up.

The Foot started running towards the turtles who started to get bored. They started fighting them off.

'' Booyakasha! '' Mikey exclaimed jumping on top of a Foot soldier. He then dodged an attack from another ninja and kicked him away. Leo knocked a katana out of a ninja's hand then letting Donnie hit him with his staff. Raph jumped back a little dodging Fishlegs' venomous bite. Fishlegs pinned Raph ready to bite him. Galileo saw Raph being pinned down by Fishlegs and took action. He jumped and tackled Fishlegs to the ground. The started wrestling eachother. Raph saw this and joined them by jumping into the fray.


	23. Chapter 23

**Episode : She's Mine!**

* * *

'' Hey DogPound over here! You're not going to just ignore are you?'' Matt called out to DogPound trying to get his attention.

DogPound turned around and snarled at Matt. He recognized Matt's voice in an instant. _'' I'm going to destroy you along with the turtles and as painful too you fool!'' _DogPound thought angrily attacking Matt. DogPound slammed his fist down at Matt. Matt dodged his attack by jumping on DogPound's head. DogPound tried to grab Matt but missed because he jumped off. Matt started laughing at DogPound when he missed him. DogPound barked at him annoyed. DogPound blinded by rage swung his fist at Matt. Matt took out his scythes and blocked DogPound's attack. When that happened a ninja flew by slamming into a wall.

When Matt blocked DogPound's move you could see some hair falling to the ground. DogPound saw his chance and grabbed the few hairs.

'' Retreat we got what we wanted!'' DogPound ordered grabbing Baxter who was crouching on the ground. DogPound handed him the hairs he wanted. Baxter took the hairs and put them in a ziplock bag.

Fishlegs was still wrestling Galileo and Raph. Galileo had Fishlegs' tail and was ready to bite it. Raph sort of had Fishlegs in a headlock. DogPound helped Fishlegs get away by distracting Raph long enough for Fishlegs to get out of his headlock.

'' Yeah that's right run away! We're so awsome that they couldn't take it!'' Mikey said celebrating their victory. The others agreed but unknown to them of what really happened.

'' I can't wait to tell April how cool it was when I threw that ninja into the wall. We're going to stop at her apartment aren't we? It's only two buildings away from her.'' Donnie insisted pointing at April's house. The others gave him the ' okay that's wierd ' look,'' It's not wierd.'' The others didn't seem to be convinced.


	24. Chapter 24

**Episode : The Mishap **

* * *

'' Is it here? ''

'' Yes Master Shredder. The Kraang said that you have no limit of time. '' DogPound answered handing Shredder a metal ball with a dial on it.

Shredder turned the dial and pushed it in the ball. The ball started glowing, Shredder put the ball on the ground. A portal suddenly appeared in front of him. DogPound backed away fearfully. Shredder chuckled evilly and walked in.

* * *

'' Does anybody want to skate at the abandoned sewer pipe? '' Mikey asked getting his skateboard. The others got out thier skateboards. Except April who said goddbye and continued reading her book. Matt noticed that and walked over to April.

'' Hey April want to skate with us? '' Matt asked, '' It'll be fun. ''

April shook her head in response, '' Sorry guys I don't know how to skate. ''

'' WHAT! How do you live?! '' Mikey yelled in disbelief his mouth hanging open.

Matt suddenly got an idea, '' You can ride on my back if you want. ''

April suddenly liked the suggestion because she secretly had a crush on Matt.

'' Yeah totally! I'm mean that's a good idea. '' April quickly covered up her excitement by coughing. Matt didn't notice that but Donnie did.

Galileo was chewing his beloved teddy bear whose name is Squeaky. Galileo got it from Splinter from when they first got mutated. Splinter found two Galileo got one and Mikey got the other. It makes sense that he loves it so much because he is a dog.

'' Sky, did you notice how April reacted? '' Donnie asked Galileo looking at him. When he kept chewing his bear Donnie frowned at him. Donnie grabbed the bear and asked the question again.

'' Oh yeah I bet she likes Matt. Now can I have back Squeaky? '' Galileo started chewing the bear again happily.

Leo told Splinter where they were going and then they left. Once they got at the sewer pipe, Mikey started to show off by flipping in the air on his skateboard. Matt joined Mikey in the air and when they met face to face they hi - fived eachother. April was having a great time letting the air brush gently on her face. Leo jumped off of his skateboard flipping in the air then landing back on. Raph jumped into all of them making crash on the ground. Except Galileo and Donnie. Galileo was just chewing his teddy while Donnie was fuming angry because April was riding on Matt's back.

* * *

'' Kraang must shoot the one known as Sky or Galileo. '' Kraang said holding a gun aiming it at Galileo who was busy fighting another Kraang droid.

'' Sky watch out! '' Mikey yelled at Galileo but was too late. The bullet went strait at Galileo's stomach.

'' Ahh! ''

* * *

'' Ahh! Guys I don't feel so well. '' Galileo yelled in pain clutching his stomach. Everybody stopped what they were doing and ran over to him. Once they got there a hole started forming at Galileo's stomach. Before anybody could do anything he suddenly disappeared.

'' Galileo! '' Everybody screamed in unison.(Notice that this was the first called him Galileo not Sky)

* * *

'' Haha! I can taste the grief of Yoshi when he hears that his precocious mutant mutt got destroyed! One down five to go. ''


	25. Chapter 25

**Episode : The Mishap **

* * *

'' Master Splinter we have to tell you something! '' Leo yelled urgently running into the dojo where Splinter was. The others caught up holding their skateboards. Splinter put up a hand silencing them.

Splinter said the exact thing Leo was going to tell him. They were all surprise by this.

'' Yeah how did you? '' Leo asked Splinter curiously.

'' Galileo told me before you came. '' Splinter answered stepping aside as Galileo appeared behind him.

'' Don't...'' Before Galileo could finish all of them screamed in terror, '' ...scream. ''

'' How are you floating? '' Mikey asked walking forward towards him. Galileo was indeed floating in the air with some mist under his feet.

'' Well when, I had that great pain in my stomach, I disappeared right? I got this new memory about when we first encountered the Kraaang. I was fighting a Kraang droid when some new ones came in a van and shot me. They weren't there before. So I'm thinking something is up. '' Every time Galileo spoke his words echoed. Galileo was surprisingly calm about this.

'' So you're a ghost? '' Mikey asked quietly walking backwards a little.

'' Yeah I guess so. '' Gailleo looked sad about it. Splinter was standing there silent.

'' You all have to be extremely careful, Galileo will not be the only one to be effected by whatever this is. One thing is for sure something or someone is hunting all of you down. One by one. '' Splinter warned them gravely pointing at each of them,'' The remaining question is who or what is doing this. ''

'' This is really creeping me out dudes. '' Mikey said holding onto Raph this time Raph didn't seem to be annoyed by it. It seemed everybody was worried about what Splinter said.

Donnie started making several theories about who's doing it and how. He went into the lab and closed the door. Galileo apraoched the door.

'' May I come in? '' Galileo asked not bothering to knock the door.

'' Yeah sure let's have a party in here. '' Donnie sarcastically replied opening the door, '' You've could've just came in because you're intangible. ''

'' I could've but you know. I think I can pick stuff up too. '' Galileo said shrugging his shoulders, '' What have you come up with? ''

'' The most obvious one is the Kraang cause they have the technology. But it could be anyone else. '' Donnie started pacing around the lab. Galileo was thinking of the Kraang while Donnie was stressing out.

* * *

'' Hmm who shall be next to be eliminated? Yes Hamato Leonardo shall be next. Without their leader the turtles will be easier to take down. '' Shredder said in the shadows of a building. He already decided the Leo will be next, but he just liked how the words felt. Shredder had a disguise on so he wouldn't be recognized and to not bring any attention.

He walked over to the pets store and walked in. There was several animals in pens, cages, aquariums, and bowls. Shredder walked over to the aquarium that had four baby turtles in it. Shredder looked in closer scanning them all like they do at airports. Finnaly, Shredder picked a turtle up and walked to the cashier.

'' I would like to by this turtle please. '' Shredder said handing the cashier the baby turtle. _'' I despise the idea of somebody telling me what to do. Hurry up you fool!'' _Shredder thought impatiently as the cashier was getting something from a shelf. When the cashier was done with him Shredder iwalked out of the pet store. He got out the very minute Yoshi came to the pet store. Yoshi turned around to look at Shredder and suspicion was all over his face. But Yoshi went into the pet store anyways.

Shredder walked back into the shadows trying to look casual. Once he knew nobody was watching he took the metal ball out from his pocket.

'' Two down four to go. Hahaha! ''

* * *

Mikey and Leo were training in the dojo. Mikey was ready to dodge Leo's attack when a flash blinded him. Leo's katana fell to the ground with a metal clang. Mikey looked down to see all of Leo's gear was there. Every single thing that Leo wore even his mask. In his place was a non-mutated turtle that was crawilng away.

'' Oh no. Wait come back Leo! '' Mikey yelled as Leo was crawling out of the dojo. Mikey grabbed him and went looking for the others, '' Uh guys we have a problem. '' Mikey started running towards the lab.

He opened the door without knocking. Donnie was yelling at Galileo about ' how he was not calming down '.

'' What is it now Mikey? '' Donnie growled annoyed that Mikey barged in at a time like this. Mikey shoved Leo into his face. Galileo floated over to have a better look.

'' It's Leo guys! What are we going to do?! '' Mikey started panicking but Donnie stopped him by slapping him, '' Thanks I needed that. ''


	26. Chapter 26

**Episode : The Mishap **

* * *

'' Do we mutate him again? '' Donnie asked putting Leo on the table. He put some lettuce next to Leo so he would be occupied.

'' No that wouldn't work it would just mutate him into a baby turtle again. '' Galileo answered rubbing his chin,'' I don't think we can do anything now. Mikey you take care of him. ''

'' What! Why me?! Can't you take care of him? '' Mikey desperately tried to convince Galileo to take care of Leo. Galileo shook his head in response, '' What about Donnie or Raph he takes care of Spike. Hey Raph come here! '' Mikey yelled for Raph.

Raph walked in Spike on his shoulder, '' Why is there a turtle here? '' Raph noticed Leo on the table as he was chewing on the lettuce. Galileo explained the whole thing to him, '' Let's take a vote. ''

'' Mikey. ''

'' Aw come on! Not fair guys not fair. '' Mikey growled picking up Leo and walking away, '' I got an awsome idea! I'll teach you how to eat pizzza! This is going to be so much fun! '' Mikey's mood suddenly lit up at the thought and he was happy again. Raph left after Mikey telling him it was a stupid idea.

'' Where were we? Oh yeah. I'm not calming down! '' Donnie yelled at Galileo closing the door so that the rest of their conversation couldn't be heard.

April was flipping through the channels sitting on the bean bag worried. Matt walked over to her and sat down.

'' What are doing? '' Matt asked looking at the t.v. then April.

'' I'm looking to see if there's anything different since Galileo turned into a ghost. Nothing much but a new ghost hunting show. '' April answered turning the channel not knowing what to do.

'' Maybe... ''

April didn't hear the rest of the sentence as Matt got pulled into a portal. April grabbed his hand and pulled him, but she wasn't strong enough to save him.

" Matt! Guys come quick! '' April scream alerted everybody making them rush to her. Donnie crouched down to help April up.

'' What happened here? '' Splinter asked looking around for whatever caused her to scream. He noticed Matt wasn't there and shook his head sadly. He then noticed the picture Matt had before. Picking it up Splinter said, '' This may help. '' Splinter handed the picture to Galileo.

The moment Galileo saw it his eyes opened in surprise, '' Guys look! '' He handed it to Donnie who had the same reaction.

'' That boy in the middle looks exactly like Matt! Heck it's probably Matt! '' Donnie exclaimed handing the picture to Mikey. Galileo had other thoughts about the picture.

" How's that possible? This is the first time Matt has ever been here. Plus he's 22 you can tell and Matt's 15. '' Galileo said pointing at the picture not so sure about it. The news came on from it's commercial.

'' There's been many reports of a mysterious boy seen jumping on roof tops. Some think it's a ghost. Some think it's some punk kid. Whatever he is police are on to it. '' A news reporter said who was walking down a street, '' We're going to see if we could get a glimpse of him. ''

'' This is definitely time travel guys. Somebody is going through time and taking us out. It must've had something to do with the Kraang shooting Sky. It must've told them too. Somehow they stopped Sensei from getting Leo from the pets store. '' Donnie said watching the t.v. then looking at Leo. The others agreed with him, '' Without Leo and Sky we never met Matt. ''

'' I don't remember of purchasing a fourth turtle. You're right Donnatello somebody went back in time and took bought Leonardo before I arrived. '' Splinter suddenly remembered seeing that other strange man, '' Shredder is the one behind this. I recall of seeing him the day I bought the four of you. ''

It was obvious that Shredder got a time travel device from the Kraang.

* * *

Shredder was at the time he first met the turtles face to face. He was fighting Donnie and Leo but jumped onto the Wolf Hotel sign confusing them. Mikey, Raph, and Galileo were there. The changes Shredder made in the past hadn't effected Galileo yet.

Raph attacked first by aiming his sai at Shredder's stomach. Shredder grabbed Raph's hands first making him unable to move for a brief moment. Shredder let go of his hands then kicking Raph in the legs making him fall off the sign. Raph crashed into Donnie and Leo who were climbing up the sign. They fell down on the ground in a painful way.

Mikey swung his nunchucks at Shredder but he wasn't there. Mikey turned around fast enough to dodge Shredder's attack, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the other. Shredder grabbed him and threw him into the sign electrocuting him. Mikey fell down and didn't get up.

Galileo instinctively jumped and bit viciously Shredder's arm. It was a good thing he did or else Shredder would've killed Mikey. Shredder tried to pry him off but failed, Galileo's iron grip was to strong. Shredder fell down off the sign.

Donnie was still on the ground recovering from the fall. Shredder decided to take Donnie with him. He grabbed Donnie and ran off the turtles unable to follow him. Shredder came back to get DogPound and Fishface.

* * *

'' Mikey wake up! '' Raph started shaking Mikey because he fell asleep,'' I can't believe you're that lazy. ''

'' Who are you? '' Mikey asked looking confused about who Raph was, '' Who's Mikey? Where am I? ''

'' Oh no! Guys something is wrong with Mikey. I really mean it this time! '' Raph called for the others they hurried in looking concerned.

**A couple minutes later...**

'' Okay it offical Mikey has amnesia. '' Donnie informed the others as Mikey sat on the table. They all got the memory of how it happened. Galileo suddenly noticed something.

'' Wait didn't you get captured by the Shredder? '' Galileo asked Donnie remembering him being carried off by Shredder.

'' Uh oh. '' Donnie turned around to see a black hole behind him. It sucked him in before somebody could do something, '' Ahhh! '' Once the black hole disappeared it showed Donnie in a cage at Shredder's hideout looking miserable. Fishface was there jeering at him. Which made Raph throw his sai at the image as soon as he did that the image disappeared.

'' What just happened? '' Mikey asked terrified. He grabbed onto Splinter for comfort.


	27. Chapter 27

**Episode: The Mishap**

* * *

'' Raphael I need you to help MichelAngelo remeber as much as he can. '' Splinter said, '' Galileo what do you think of this? '' Splinter picked up Leo and sighed sadly, '' Don't worry my son. ''

'' Donnie was right about time travel. By what we just saw, Shredder is behind this. Physicists have been talking about the possibility of closed timelike curves. Closed timelike curves are worldlines that form closed loops in spacetime. It allows the object to go back to it's past. Apparently the Kraang have figured out how to do that. '' Galileo answered Splinter confusing the others. April kind of had an idea of what he was talking about.

'' Why doesn't Shredder just go back in time and kill Master Splinter? I mean if he had a time travel machine wouldn't he do that? '' Raph asked Galileo trying not to insult Splinter.

Splinter understood what Raph meant. Shredder did try to kill him once. He would do it again if he had a chance. It seemed strange that Shredder didn't take that chance.

'' That probably cause the world to end or something bad. ''

'' Why? ''

'' If Shredder goes back in time and kills Sensei that would make history change dramatically. Sensei would not have met the Kraang and got mutated. We would've never gotten mutated. That means we never saved April. April and her father would've been kidnapped and that would possibly be the end of humanity. '' Galileo answered thinking of the consequences. He started thinking of a plan to Shredder's hideout.

Raph tried to help Mikey to remember something by showing him a pizza slice . He quickly gobbled it up in twenty seconds. After that he burped loudly.

'' Do you remember anything? ''

'' That I really love pizza! Can I have some more? It's was so good! So your name is? Wait don't tell me. Your name is Dave. You look like a Dave to me. '' Mikey asked scratching his head trying to remember.

'' What no! Ugh! You're so hopeless! Can't somebody else do this? '' Raph was starting to give up on Mikey. He spotted a leftover bucket from Galileo's _prank._ He grabbed it and put it on Mikey's head, '' There do something while I get April. ''

Mikey pulled the bucket off and stuck his tongue at Raph. Mikey spotted the pool that had the tire swing over it. He then looked back at the bucket.

'' Hmm. ''

'' April can you take care of Mikey for me? '' Raph asked walking into the lab where April was. April couldn't do it because she was helping Galileo.

'' Sorry Raph. ''

'' Mikey where are you? Seriously this is not the time. '' Raph called out for Mikey impatiently. He was walking into the room when he tripped over a wire. Suddenly water splashed on him from the bucket he gave Mikey. Mikey came out from his hiding place.

'' Dave wet his shell! Dave wet his shell! Ha! Ha! '' Mikey laughed pointing at Raph.

'' My name's not Dave! '' Raph started chasing Mikey all over the place, '' Get back here! I just want to hurt you! ''

Splinter watched in the backround where nobody noticed him. Mikey ran through the kitchen Raph was getting closer to him.

'' Okay I'm sorry Raph! '' Mikey apologized to Raph jumping over a bean bag.

'' Oh now you remember my name! '' Raph said.

'' That's why I chose you. '' Splinter said finishing the story. Everybody was sitting down listening to Splinter's story. The city was having a black out at the moment. So Mikey suggested Splinter should tell a story.

'' So what happened next? '' Mikey asked engrossed in the story. The lights started to go back on. Everybody started to leave to do their on things.

'' That will be for another time my son. '' Splinter answered closing the door to his room.

'' Aw now I'll never get to hear the end. Hey Dave! I've got something for ya! '' Mikey got a water ballon ready for Raph.

'' Mikey! ''


End file.
